and morning comes
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Panty no tiene necesidad de pensar: es sólo sexo, sexo, sexo. — Panty/Brief.


**Renuncia:** todo de Gainax.

 **Nota:** yo tratando de salir de un bloqueo de escritor incursionando con esta ship. También, introspección.

 **Nota2:** un fic serio para una serie de burla, qué es esto ¿?

* * *

 **É** l piensa: un ramo de flores que sonríen, una caja de chocolates extranjeros, una cena con luz de velas, colonia, estrellas brillando en el firmamento, un traje fino.

Ella no tiene necesidad de pensar: es sólo sexo, sexo, sexo.

—

(Panty es lujuria).

La cosa es.

Que Panty es una perra. Y sabe que es una perra, así como sabe que es un ángel (caído). Tiene cabellos de trueno y mirada letalmente azul, como dos océanos que chocan en un maremoto e inundan a todo aquel que ella mira. —Se ahogan los hombres y se hunden hasta la profundidad, en el vaivén de sus caderas chocando—. Posee además una sonrisa de perlas y azúcar, esa que detesta tanto, y uñas pintadas con barniz de fresa.

Panty se acuesta con quien sea mientras sea guapo, es un hecho.

Porque le gusta sentir, le gusta incendiarse y hacer combustión espontanea, le gusta gemir muy alto y le gusta sudar.

Piel contra piel. Besos húmedos. Lenguas y dientes entrechocando entre sí. Sus bragas en el suelo y el resto de la ropa tirada en el corredor. Manos que exploran cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con ansias y ruidosamente. Sin ternura, sin compromisos, es todo follar una vez y olvidarse.

— Ca-ri-ño, me excitas muchísimo —promete a cada joven, aunque es una mentira a medias.

Luego está Brief.

—

La cosa es.

Que Brief es... Brief, sencilla y llanamente. Un perdedor. Demasiado nervioso y torpe. Y para nada apuesto (aunque Panty considere para sus adentros que con el pelo de mandarina cubriéndole la cara por completo luce algo así como adorable, y que las pecas-luceros en su rostro le dan cierto atractivo. No lo admite en voz alta jamás, incluso si Stocking tiene sus sospechas, no obstante). Brief no tiene nada en que destacarse excepto en meterse en problemas y avergonzarse de la vergüenza de su vergüenza, en verdad. Ah, pero eso sí, si se quita el flequillo del rostro Panty descubre sorprendida que sus ojos están hechos de galaxias y que es un príncipe disfrazado de sapo.

—sin embargo, Panty no es ninguna princesa—.

Él también se ahoga en su mirada, más a diferencia de otros Brief aprende a flotar en sus aguas saladas y no es arrastrado por sus olas. Se ofende cuando Panty se llama a sí misma 'perra' y le jura con su corazón expuesto que es hermosa y como la primavera y que a su lado sus rodillas se rompen entre mil cumplidos más.

Panty tiene el impulso de reírse abiertamente.

— Es que chico geek, ¿acaso estás ciego? Soy vulgar y superficial, no hay nada que valga la pena en mí —canturrea. Y le duele, pero sólo una fracción de segundo. Después finge que nada le importa, porque es un muro de concreto indestructible, hasta que él la mira con adoración y ella se quiebra se quiebra se quiebra un poco,

mucho, y sin querer (de pronto es un muro de cristal).

Ah, no es nada justo.

—

La cosa es.

Que Panty desea maldecirlo y golpearlo y patearlo —a veces lo hace, si Brief se entromete en su camino—. Pero también añora abrazarlo y tenerlo cerca y no hacer nada más excepto acompañarse mutuamente y no entiende por qué.

— Me haces sentir enferma chico geek —admite en sus desvelos. Y le pasa los dedos-pinceles por los brazos, provocándole temblores, a él, en un toque que para su desconcierto, el de ella, resulta inocente.

Porque a su lado hay silencio y tranquilidad. Ocurre todo muy despacio. Y la asusta.

— Panty —susurra su nombre, como si fuese el secreto más bello del universo—. Panty, Panty. Contigo es invierno todos los días, y me congelo en tu calidez. (Mi más grande anhelo es tomarte de las manos, sabes).

Y ella arruga el ceño, más no lo aparta. Es que la conquista día a día con su tierna ridiculez y.

Maldita sea todo.

(Brief es romance).

—

Así que.

Él le besa las nostalgias, sin segundas intenciones.

Y entonces los invade un sentimiento inmenso y de nombre desconocido.

Ella en un capricho decide llamarlo–

(amor).


End file.
